The Night Of The Angle Of Projectory
by Theresa471
Summary: Agents West and Gordon are asked by Colonel Richmond to come and see him for a new mission. Even though at the time the president is being threatened by an unknown source. While Washington D.C. residents and the outer areas are seeing strange objects falling from the sky.
1. Chapter 1

The Night Of The Angle Of Projectory

Secret Service agent James West and Artemus Gordon had been away from their families almost two weeks now working on a case that had gone no where.

All this was a week prior to the Doctor Loveless total mess after leaving the harbor bone dry after stealing a number of valuables from four different merchant vessels.

Colonel Richmond had asked the both agents to come to the fort for where he was located to discuss a delicate matter. He wasn't going to put the information over the telegraph wires only to have Loveless or any other criminals to intercept the messages from him.

They were only 12 hours away from seeing Colonel Richmond. Agent West decided to camp for the evening in the forest with a beautiful evening with the moon fully out and cascading a strange effect into the horizon.

Artemus didn't like the fact that he wasn't going to be able to sleep in a bed this evening. Instead in his make shift bed on the ground. Along with the bugs, animal noises and anything else that is going to drive him crazy.

As for his partner James West. Nothing really bothered him for when it comes to his job. In spite the fact it had been awhile from the family and the both of them were missing there wives and children.

Tying up their horses to let them rest to eat what ever grass was around them. Both agents settled down for the night with pulling out the coffee pot to make with what ever items were inside the two black and brown saddle bags.

"James why is it that we always wind up inside a forest with the moon full right now?" Artemus Gordon retorted with sitting down onto his grey blanket from the side of his horse.

"Just lucky I guess Artie. And besides we can rest now or be exhausted when we reach the fort and Colonel Richmond." He suggested with laying down in front of the small fire he started with twigs and other items to get it started.

"Really Jim! Do you have any idea what Colonel Richman wants us for?" Artemus looked up into the horizon to see some type of object dropping quickly into the mountains. "Jim look into the horizon. I just saw some type of flying object drop like a rock.

"Artie it could be anything including pieces of an asteroid or anything from Earth's atmosphere. We can't waste time going to take a look when we need to sleep and be at the fort in the morning." West insisted with his words to his friend and partner.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

This wasn't the only place for where pieces had fallen from the sky. The president of the United States of America was anxious for the secret service agents James West and Artemus Gordon to arrive. He was afraid for his life after being threatened from an unknown source.

His own people working for him were unable to explain it after several nights of strange objects falling from the sky.

Many of the Washington, D.C. residents were able to see several of the them during the night sky. While several of the top officials decided to report it to the president inside the White House.

However a few days later was when he started to receive threatening letters for which would be saved and shown to James West and Artemus Gordon. It was at this time when the president contacted Colonel Richmond and explain to him what was needed from agents West and Gordon.


	2. Chapter 2

The Night Of The Angle of Projectory

Chapter Two

There were a few times during the evening that several items had fell from the sky and dropping below the horizon. No one knew what it was at this particular time.

James West wasn't able to sleep all that great with all of the noise from the different animals roaming around. Unlike his partner Artemus Gordon, he had slept well in spite of everything going on around him. And this is what pissed off James West for the most part.

West needed to wake his partner in order to get moving towards the fort and meet with Colonel Richmond. Gordon started to grumble with having to wake quickly. For which he really didn't like the way he was waken by him.

"Jesus Jim! Did you really have to wake me at this time?" Gordon replied with his question and looking up into the sky as it was beginning to get light out.

"Yes I had to Artie! Did you forget we have to meet with Colonel Richmond. Come on lets pack up and start moving along. Wile continuing to hear his partner grumbling with packing away his things nto the saddle bag.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Two hours later arriving at the fort.

It was strange to see only a few soldiers around at the time the two agents had arrived. "Jim what's going on? I have never seen the fort protected like this before." Artie exclaimed with his words sounding a little bit off with seeing the site like this.

"I have no idea Artie. We will find out in a few moments with speaking to the Colonel." The both of them move on through with there horses and seeing very little troops or residents living inside the fort. "I just don't believe this." West says with shaking his head in disgust for the most part.

Finding Colonel Richmond's office and tying up the horses at the post. There was plenty of water for them to drink and eat around.

Artemus Gordon knocked on the door before his partner had the chance. "Come!" Hearing the usual response from the colonel inside his office.

"Gentlemen please sit. I have a great deal to discuss with the both of you." Colonel Richmond says to the two secret service agents.

"Before you start sir. What in the world is going on around here?" West replied with sitting down on front of him. While Artemus was restless and just needed to stand for a few moments.

"I have more than half my troops looking for those bright lights in the sky the past few days. I have no idea what they are at the moment gentlemen. Otherwise I need you to head for Washington, D.C. to protect the president." Richmond said without explaining further.

"Why what's going on with the president at the White House Colonel?" Gordon asked with finally sitting down next to his partner.

"Something about threatening letters Artemus. Otherwise that's all I know right now gentlemen. You need to leave as soon as possible once your able to change clothing and have a meal. I will have my men give you an additional horse with supplies for the trip to Washington, D.C."

In unison..."Yes, Colonel Richmond." The both agents to get up from there seats to gather themselves up for the next mission.

Walking outside into the fresh air. West and Gordon takes hold of there horses to head for the mess hall to have something to eat. While the Colonel was having one of his officers to gather up supplies for the two agents.


	3. Chapter 3

The Night Of The Angle Of Projectory

Chapter Three

Secret Service agent James West in a way was thinking what Colonel Richmond had said about the threatening letters. "Artie, I just don't understand it. The president had dealt with threatening letters before without asking for us to get involved." He says with finishing up the last of his food on the tray.

Artie was shaking his head while taking a sip of his water from the pitcher. "I really don't know James. However being here is strange in it's self. Have you notice everyone is acting scared for some odd reason ever since those strange lights have appeared?"

"I have indeed Artemus. I wonder if Colonel Richmond has noticed it as well?" West responded with the question while getting up from his seat in the mess hall. "Lets go ask him before leaving for Washington, D.C." He made the suggested with Artemus following him out of the mess hall to walk on over to his office around the corner.

Moments Later...

"Of course agents I have noticed everyone being scared. I would be to with seeing those objects in the sky that no one knows what they are right now. It's why I had sent half the troops to investigate them Jim and Artemus. Now since your done eating and changing your clothes. I suggest you start moving out."

"Right away Colonel." West replied with slowly moving out of the office with Artemus following behind.

OUTSIDE...

"Did you noticed his face? He's scared as if something was going to take over him and the entire fort and it's residents. Gordon announced to his partner climbing up onto his horse as with West. While the third horse with the supplies was at the other end tied up to the post.

"Something is surely going on Artie. However we can't waste any time worrying about it now. The president needs us now." West retorted with his words towards his partner moving on past him and heading for the entrance.

And during the trek during the entrance...

West and Gordon were noticing how everyone were acting mostly like zombies. Either standing still or moving on there horses or driving the wagons back and forth.


	4. Chapter 4

The Night Of The Angle Of Projectory

Chapter Four

The president was waiting for James West and Artemus to arrive into his office. He had heard that the both agents finally arrived into the White House. They were currently cleaning up before coming to see him in his office.

Secret Service agent James West was the first one to knock on his door. When he heard the usual response to come on in. "Mr. President we were ordered here by Colonel Richmond. What exactly is going on?" When Artemus walked in after cleaning his clothes from the heavy dust along the trail.

"Look James, I am sorry to have you come this way. However I am tired of being threatened by someone that keeps sending these letters to scare me and my staff." He gets up from his seat to hand them to the agents standing in front of his desk.

Artemus took a look at the hand writing of the five letters. He was an expert in hand writing for a number of years.

"One thing I can say at first is the fact this person who ever he is a real nut case. However these four letters were written by two different people." As he shows the different in the way the W's and Y's were written.

"I would of never guessed that it was two people." The president said with taking a whiff of his cigar. While sitting down in his chair. "Gentlemen I need for the both of you to find out who is responsible writing those letters. I can't run the White House with two nut case's on my ass all of the time while conducting business."

"Mr. President we will see what we can do about finding them. But in the mean time we need to head into the city to book two rooms." James West says with moving away from him and the desk, while Artemus had asked the president on whether it was all right to take the letters with him to check for further clues.

"Go ahead Artemus be my guess!" He said in annoyance.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Carey Waterson working in the gardens for the White House was sick of tired of the president calling for help from the secret service. He had seen the two agents leave to head into the city for some reason. He would need to follow with his small carriage ready to follow.

Hopefully he would be lucky not to be caught by the two following even though there would be others along the trail.

Running quickly to the carriage and grabbing the reigns in order to start the horses moving at a pace to stay back as much as possible.

Meanwhile...

Artemus started to talk to his partner about the two having written the letters. "Jim, I was able to figure out that one of those men is very weak for when it comes to his demeanor, and somewhere during his childhood was treated very badly by his parents."

"And the other man Artemus?" He moved up a little on his horse with Artemus next to him.

"Very strong willed and is able to kill anyone at a blink of an eye. So we need to be very careful in our movements while investigating these letters, and why the president had summoned us in the first place." Gordon responded with moving away with a carriage coming towards them.


	5. Chapter 5

The Night Of The Angle Of Projectory

Chapter Five

"Jim look out!" As Artemus screamed out with his partner almost being hit by the carriage. Even though his horse had spooked with knocking the secret service agent onto the ground very hard and hurting him.

Artemus Gordon hollered for anyone to help him out with getting his partner to a medical doctor. A moment later a young man came out from know where to tell Gordon that he would help with using his carriage to take him over to Doctor Martins around the corner. Hopefully everything will be just fine overall.

Gordon asked his partner James West on how he was feeling. Even though he had a feeling that he had some type of concussion from the fall off his horse, and the brown carriage disappearing around the corner.

Placing James West into the back of the carriage with Gordon holding onto him to prevent from hurting himself any further.

Alexandra told Artemus Gordon to hang on as parts of the street would be slightly bumpy since the engineers working haven't been able to repair the pot holes. He started to move around the corner to see on whether Doctor Martins would be in his office on the ground floor of a three story building.

Stopping his carriage in the front of the house. He would be able to tie up the two horses while he waited to see on how James West was doing. Artemus turned to face him before going inside.

"You don't have to wait Alexandra. I will be able to take care of my friend after the doctor takes a look at him." He says to him with a sadness in his expression on his face.

"Okak Artemus, I won't wait. Besides I have work that needs to be done at the house with my wife Emily. Take care and your friend James." He responded with getting back onto his carriage after loosening up the binds to free his two horses.

Meanwhile...

Inside the doctor's office...

Doctor Martins finishing up scrubbing and washing his instruments. He heard the front door opened with someone calling his name.

"Yes, who is it by the way?" He asked with making sure it was an emergency of sorts.

"I am secret service agent Artemus Gordon working for the president. My partner James West fell off his horse after being spooked by a brown wagon. I believe Doctor Martins that he just might have an concussion." As he helps him over to lay down on the table, while Doctor Martins says.

"Lets take a look at him Mr. Gordon." He moves over to the secret service agent to check the bruising on the side of his head. "It doesn't look like an concussion but rather a bump that will cause your partner to have a whooper of a headache for a few days. I will give him something to take for it. Otherwise I suggest that you come back tomorrow in order for me to check him further. If you like I have rooms upstairs to have him stay and rest along with my nurse or sister to supply the meals." He responded with supplying the information for the agent.

'It's going to be fine Doctor Martins. Is it possible to have another room as well for myself once I am done investigating the accident and another asked by the president of the United States." Artemus says before following the doctor with showing the rooms before coming back down to carry his partner upstairs to get settled.


	6. Chapter 6

The Night Of The Angle Of Projectory

Chapter Sixth

With Doctor Martins and Artemus Gordon helping to bring James West to his room. Climbing the stairs wasn't all that easy when a man like James West was off balance from falling off his horse being spooked.

Once they were able to place him onto the bed. Artemus was able to pull off his black boots while getting him settled. Doctor Martins helped to have him stand once more while having Gordon pull down the blankets on the bed and placing his partner back down and this time moving the three blankets over his body.

"He's going to be fine Mr. Gordon. I will have my nurse Hannah to check on him during the night in case of a fever or any other condition. So rest assure, he's going to be fine in a few days."

"Thanks Doctor Martins. I could some shuteye. However I am hungry. Is there an restaurant around here? It's been a long time since I have been in this section of the city." Gordon exclaimed to the doctor just about ready to head downstairs.

"Actually there is a new restaurant just only opened a few weeks ago. It's three blocks from here. You would be able to walk in instead of taking your horse Mr. Gordon. I shall be downstairs on whether your going to need me for anything else." He leaves while Gordon walked over back to the bed to check on his partner once more before leaving outside to take that walk over to the restaurant.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tumbleweed restaurant

It was mid afternoon and the restaurant was packed. However there would be a few ladies sitting in the middle of the restaurant would be leaving to head back to the school five miles down the road.

Three of there friends had come into town having noticed the strange lights in the sky. Two of the school teachers had mention that they wanted to take a drive out to see for themselves tonight or the next couple of nights.

"Joanie are you kidding? We don't even know what it could be." Suziette said as being an English teacher for the past five years of living in Washington, D.C.

"I am bored lately Suziette, I need to do something constructive or else I would go just crazy." She gets up to go pay her bill to the hostess at the front register.

"Let her go already Joanie. She has made her mind up for when it comes to those sightings in the sky. I am going to finish up the last of the apple pie before going back to the school." Terry replied with taking in the last bite of the apple pie.

Moments Later...

Artemus Gordon walked in noticing the crowd inside. A young hostess had come over to him with a large menu to take him over to a small table in the corner. He was lucky to get a seat to have his dinner even though for 4.30 P.M. for the late afternoon.


	7. Chapter 7

The Night Of The Angle Of Projectory

Chapter Seven

Artemus Gordon was finding the restaurant lively. As compared to the Fort and the residents looking like zombies. There hasn't been any answers as to what is going on with them. Eventually once his partner James West and himself are ready to investigate the matter.

Two of the school teachers leaving the restaurant to pay the food bills. The y had noticed Artemus sitting in the corner while passing with a smile on both of there faces. He was liking this place so much. Even though he's not going to flirt due to the fact he's married with a child.

The waitress comes on over to ask her customer on what he's interested in today. "Young lady I will have the steak medium well with mash potatoes smothered in onions along with the string beans. As for a drink I will have a beer on tap on what ever is available today. That's it for now...later I will have a dessert with the usual apple pie that I love a great deal."

"Great choices sir. I will go get your beer before turning in your order to the kitchen." She leaves after finishing writing down the order.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The president was having a hard time trying to get down his dinner in the drawing room. He had asked the butler Jerome to bring it into the drawing room. It's been awhile since he's been inside here to relax. Jerome had asked the president on what type of drink he would like to have with his dinner.

"Jerome, I will have a Sherry if possible!" He says with bringing the tray over to start eating the roasted chicken, rice and mixed veggies with gravy and rye bread with margarine.

Jerome went into the corner for where all of the liquors, wines and sherry's were being held. Jerome had earlier had brought them inside once he knew that the president would be having dinner instead of the dining room. After a moment of putting the sherry into the small glass. Jerome walked over to the president trying to dig into his food. However he was more interested in the drink to calm his frey nerves of late.

Today he was lucky that no threatening letters were received at the White House. He was hoping that Secret Service agent James West was feeling better after receiving the news from other agents working on the grounds. However he hasn't heard from Artemus Gordon since he was able to bring his partner to the doctors.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Martins had climbed the stairs to the third floor to check on his patient to make sure he didn't have any side effects from the fall of his horse bucking. He was too old for all this climbing up and down the stairs. None of his helpers were around with it being seven o' clock at night.

Artemus had told him that he was walking over to the restaurant to have his dinner. He had his already with a juicy hamburger with the works and curly fries for which he made himself for a change.

Knocking on James West's door. Doctor Martins heard a voice telling him to come on in. Opening the door knob, he sees the secret service agent sitting up in spite the fact his face was a little bit ashen. "How are you this evening Mr. West?" He asked with coming over to use his hand to check his forehead for a temperature.

"A little warm Doc. I must have a fever to feel this way." West croaked out with the reply.

"I will go downstairs to get my bag and give you pills to help to get the fever down. Plus I will get a pitcher of ice and place inside a cloth and have it lower your temperature on your forehead. I will be back as quick as possible Mr. West. Please lay down and place all of the blankets over you to help with the fever." Doctor Martins suggested with the blankets.


	8. Chapter 8

The Night Of The Angle Of Projectory

Chapter Eight

Doc Martins once he climbed back down the stairs. He had to catch his breath before continuing his errands to help his patient James West. He had heard of the service service with those having to be protecting the president and other high officials under him and other countries.

Slowly walking into his office. He went looking for his black bag and his potions. Before moving into the old fashion kitchen with the pot belly stove. He went looking for a cloth to be found under neath the sink as with the ice cubes in the small frig.

Once Doc Martins was settled. He had another trip to climb up those stairs. However much slower with his legs and back starting to bother him at his 75 years.

Making it on safe terms. He found the door still not locked, even though he had gone inside to see that the secret service agent James West had listened to his orders. "James how are you feeling? Any better?"

"Being under the blankets had helped Doc. However I still feel a bit warm on my fore head." West says with his eyes closed.

"It's why I am here Mr. West to give you something for the fever and the ice. I will let your friend Artemus know for when he arrives back from the restaurant.

"Thanks Doctor Martins. Can I asked a few questions while your checking me over with those pills of yours and the ice on my forehead?" West responded with the doctor placing the cloth with the ice cubes.

"Be my guess agent West. What is it you like to know?" He was curious as to the questions that he was going to be asking him overall.

"Have you notice anyone in this particular area acting strange or in the sky strange objects?" He asked to have Doc Martins raising his eye brows with the question.

Taking a moment...

He was able to answer the question. "Matter of fact one of the workers for the White House had been walking around as if he's a zombie of sorts. As for the strange objects. They started to appeared a few weeks back to light up the entire horizon. No one knows what they are Mr. West. But I find it rather odd to have the worker all of a sudden to be acting this way with the appearance of those objects." He says with checking the cloth with the ice. He decided to take it off while letting the pills he gave do it's work on his system.

"I agree with you, Doctor Martins. It's why myself and my partner are here to investigate along with the president of the United States receiving threatening letters."

"Really! I can't believe that Mr. West. Especially when he's the most popular president for this region and I assume for the entire United States. Good luck with trying to find the one responsible for writing those letters." He replied with going to leave to let him rest now.

"Thanks Doctor we are going to be needing it a great deal." He tells his patient to try and sleep after the fall he told from his horse.


	9. Chapter 9

The Night Of The Angle Of Projectory

Chapter Nine

Doc Martins once he climbed back down the stairs. He had to catch his breath before continuing his errands to help his patient James West. He had heard of the service service with those having to be protecting the president and other high officials under him and other countries.

Slowly walking into his office. He went looking for his black bag and his potions. Before moving into the old fashion kitchen with the pot belly stove. He went looking for a cloth to be found under neath the sink as with the ice cubes in the small frig.

Once Doc Martins was settled. He had another trip to climb up those stairs. However much slower with his legs and back starting to bother him at his 75 years.

Making it on safe terms. He found the door still not locked, even though he had gone inside to see that the secret service agent James West had listened to his orders. "James how are you feeling? Any better?"

"Being under the blankets had helped Doc. However I still feel a bit warm on my fore head." West says with his eyes closed.

"It's why I am here Mr. West to give you something for the fever and the ice. I will let your friend Artemus know for when he arrives back from the restaurant.

"Thanks Doctor Martins. Can I asked a few questions while your checking me over with those pills of yours and the ice on my forehead?" West responded with the doctor placing the cloth with the ice cubes.

"Be my guess agent West. What is it you like to know?" He was curious as to the questions that he was going to be asking him overall.

"Have you notice anyone in this particular area acting strange or in the sky strange objects?" He asked to have Doc Martins raising his eye brows with the question.

Taking a moment...

He was able to answer the question. "Matter of fact one of the workers for the White House had been walking around as if he's a zombie of sorts. As for the strange objects. They started to appeared a few weeks back to light up the entire horizon. No one knows what they are Mr. West. But I find it rather odd to have the worker all of a sudden to be acting this way with the appearance of those objects." He says with checking the cloth with the ice. He decided to take it off while letting the pills he gave do it's work on his system.

"I agree with you, Doctor Martins. It's why myself and my partner are here to investigate along with the president of the United States receiving threatening letters."

"Really! I can't believe that Mr. West. Especially when he's the most popular president for this region and I assume for the entire United States. Good luck with trying to find the one responsible for writing those letters." He replied with going to leave to let him rest now.

"Thanks Doctor we are going to be needing it a great deal." He tells his patient to try and sleep after the fall he told from his horse.


	10. Chapter 10

The Night Of The Angle Of Projectory

Chapter Ten

The president went to bed after sitting out in the balcony watching the stars with the clear sky. He had watched a number of moving objects flying over the area of the town. He had no idea what was going on at this time. So he decided to send out two of his secret service agents protecting him to investigate it to see on whether they landed or not.

However for himself, he decided to go to bed and try to sleep without having to worry about those objects in the sky.

Laying down under the blue quilt of the queen size bed. He relaxed with taking in a deep breath before finally falling into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile outside of the White House. The two secret service agents Johnson and Linus were coming back after traveling five miles outside the city checking on the objects in the sky. They weren't able to find one sign of them even though it been reported by other residents.

Walking inside the side entrance of the White House. One of the workers inside kitchen had asked Johnson and Linus on whether they wanted a late night snack.

In unison..."Yes we would like a snack Cookie!" Johnson and Linus rubbing there bellies telling him they are hungry.

"Great! I will put together two plates for you to have. By the way you happened to know on whether the president is still awake?" He asked even though not realizing that the two just came in from outside with checking on something for the president outside of the town.

"We don't know Cookie. We were running an errand for the president." Johnson asked without having to give any further information on what it was entitled.

While they were eating. All of a sudden the president of the United States in his grey colored robe, slippers and his pajamas wasn't able to sleep any further. He decided it was time for a snack. Seeing his two secret service agents before Cookie came over asking on what he wanted to eat.

"Cookie, you still have any of the chicken left as with the mash potatoes?" He said with waiting for his response.

"I sure do Mr. President. I will put it together for you with reheating it. Anything to drink sir?" Cookie asked further with the question.

"The usual please!" He said watching Cookie move into another section of the kitchen. He turned to face his two agents. "Did you find anything in regard to the objects in the sky?"

Johnson would be the one to answer the question. "We found nothing Mr. President. There wasn't any sign of them with moving out of the city five miles at least."

"Maybe next time gentlemen. But for now we eat and enjoy our selfs before going to bed. At least in my case back to try to sleep once more."

All three started to chuckle by his comment...


	11. Chapter 11

The Night Of The Angle Of Projectory

Chapter 11th

After Artemus Gordon had gotten back from having a late dinner. He had spoken with Doctor Martins once he had arrived back. He had told him that his partner was sound asleep after giving him something for the fever over all.

Gordon didn't bother to check on his partner, as he decided to go to bed himself after a long day and evening.

However sometime during the night. James West was burning up with fever. Artemus was able to hear him through the door. Since it wasn't lock, he went inside to see what was wrong with his partner.

Placing his hand over his forehead. His friend was burning up with fever. At this time he needed to see Doctor Martins in his room to let him know. After talking with him. Doctor Martins sent a nurse upstairs to check him over and decided that he needed to be in a hospital for where they will be able to keep a close watch on him.

With help from Artemus and his nurses. They were able to get an wagon to take James West to the Washington, D.C. medical hospital ten miles from the White House and town.

Getting James West settled inside the wagon. Doctor Martins had no choice to come along and explain to the doctors what might be wrong with the secret service agent after his fall from the horse. He would keep an eye on him while Artemus will drive the wagon to the hospital in the dark. Even though with the route, lamp posts were enough to see along the dirt road to the hospital.

The ride wouldn't take all that long since it was very late with no riders on the dirt road. When they finally arrived at the main entrance. Artemus went inside to try and find a doctor to bring his partner inside to be treated.

Inside he found Doctor Waktins in his early fifties with slight grey hair on his sides. "Agent Gordon, we will send a stretcher outside to bring in your partner to be treated and brought into a room." He says with calling over to employees to go get a stretcher to bring in a patient.

They ran quickly into one of the rooms to grab a stretcher and followed the doctor outside fully lighted by the lamp posts. Artemus Gordon followed them with Doctor Martins explaining the situation to him.

After some time. The two employees made it up the stairs with bringing in James West still having an issue with a fever. Doctor Waktins told them to bring him into room three. This is where he will decide to keep him and start treating his fever and other conditions.


	12. Chapter 12

The Night Of The Angle Of Projectory

Chapter 12th

Doctor Waktins asked his male nurses to bring in a tub for where they need to place his patient James West inside with cold water and ice to try and get his fever down.

He had to explain to his friend Artemus Gordon that James West is really sick for the moment. Plus the fact after checking the bump on the top of his head that he has a slight concussion to make matters worst. "Did Doctor Martins mention this to you?" He asked the secret service agent Gordon.

"He did Doctor. I am just hoping that my partner will recover quickly. Since he's helping me out on a case we are working on." Gordon said to seeing the male nurses filling up the tub with cold water and ice. It's going to really shock his body once they place West inside.

They would have to keep a close watch in case of shock. But in the meantime. Artemus Gordon asked the doctor on whether he can sleep in one of the rooms in order to keep an eye on his partner.

"Of course agent Gordon! I will have one of the nurses set up a room for you near your partner's room. He's going to stay in the tub for another hour before we take him out of the water." Doctor Watkins replied with talking to one of the male nurses to set up a room for the agent to sleep in for tonight.

"Yes, Doctor Waktins, right away sir." Danny said to his boss.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was the next morning...

Doctor Waktins had left orders with Doctor Blackman the morning shift specialist. He had read the report that the patient James West's temperature had dropped to normal after spending some time in the tub with cold water and ice. When he had read that secret service agent Artemus Gordon for which he knows from his reputation the past few years. He was staying in room 25 near his partner's.

He walked down to his room to speak with him for a moment. He knocked first before hearing his voice telling him to come on inside. "Artemus how are you?" He asked with shaking the agent's hand.

"I am fine Walt. It's my partner James West had a fall off his horse after being spooked by a has a slight concussion and last night when I brought him in. He was burning up with fever."

"I read the report. Tell me something what the hell is going on with this being the third time something like this has happened with one of the residents falling off a horse after being spooked? Including seeing those damn objects in the sky Artemus." He said to have Gordon's interest a great deal.

"It's one of the items we are currently investigating Walt. I have found a number of strange things going on with residents acting like zombies when we came from the fort to speak with our boss Colonel Richmond." Gordon announced to his friend.

"I have heard stories going around Washington, D.C., and I believe the president has an idea as well with reports coming his staff working to protect him outside and inside the White House. Listen I will stop talking here and let you go see your partner James West." He said with shaking his hand to leave.


	13. Chapter 13

The Night Of The Angle Of Projectory

Chapter 13th

Artemus walked down the hall to go visit his partner. When he had arrived a female nurse was taking care of his partner. She was washing him down to change into a clean smock. Since he wasn't going to be released no time soon by his doctor.

Gordon knocked on the door to make sure it was find to come on inside. "Mr. Gordon, I need to finish up with my patient before your able to come inside to visit." Nurse Betty Potter said to him before going back inside.

"I will wait outside and sit down on the bench." Gordon says to her before walking back inside to work on her patient. Moving over to the bench for which was extremely hard for his back and legs.

While he was waiting. There were two patients walking around without an escort looking like zombies to him. He wasn't going to speak with them until the nurse came out to tell him that he could go inside.

He waited for the nurse to leave. "Jim how are you feeling today?" He sat down on the chair to wait for his partner's respond.

"Tired! Even though I still have a slight head ache after that fall I took. I don't ever want to go through what I did last night with that tub, cold water and that ice to get the fever down." He says to his partner with padding his shoulder.

"The doctor had no choice to use that method to save your life. However I must say that this hospital is strange. I just saw earlier two patients unattended walking around like zombies.I didn't bother to speak with them to get into further trouble." Artemus said with taking in a deep breath into his lungs.

"Maybe you should try to use one of your change over's to follow them around inside the hospital?" He asked in a subtle way while he was laid up in the hospital.

"Sounds like a great idea. All of my equipment is inside my room of Doctor Martins office. I need to go now in order to start my search tonight." Gordon said with a smile before leaving to let his partner rest.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ten o' clock at night of the Washington, D.C. hospital

Janitor Efrem Clark one of the new and older employees started his shift on the second floor some where near the patient James West. Clark really didn't know where to start as his cap keep on falling down to his face. It was part of his change of character trying to keep his fully grey hair piece in place.

Someone working on the floor stopped him asking on what he was doing. "First night working after being hired. I was told to start cleaning on the second floor. I seem have lost my way from the janitorial's room." Clark replied to the male technician.

"Go down to the end of this hall. You will be able to find it just right Mr. Clark." As his name tag was on the front of his plead shirt.

"Thank you, kind sir. I will head into the right direction." He walked with his equipment with pushing it towards the directions that was given to him. He waited until the technician was gone before continuing his search the opposite way.

He kept moving into another section going through double doors. He didn't see anyone at this point. Until he heard talking from one of the rooms.

He heard the following...

"We need to continue on with drugging all of the residents around this region Dole or else our quota from our boss from space will certainly start destroying everything in creation." The voice said behind the door. Clark needed to move away quickly or else he's going to be caught with eaves dropping.


	14. Chapter 14

The Night Of The Angle Of Projectory

Chapter 14th

Artemus Gordon had to get out of there quickly before he really gets caught. He needed to check on his partner James West before heading on over to the restaurant for dinner. He just couldn't really understand what was going on with the conversation.

Was it really aliens trying to destroy the Earth or was it just crazy criminals trying to scare everyone and trying to drug the residents?" He didn't know the answer at this point in time.

As he rushed to get back to the floor for where his partner was being taken care of. It wasn't going to be easy with walking down the stairs with carrying the rinse bucket down a flight of stairs. It was going to put a strain on his heart after having a heart attack a few years back.

He needed to take off his hair piece and other garments before going to see his friend. Finally after arriving onto the floor. He was able drop off the bucket into a closet that he found opened. Afterwards finding a garbage chute, he dropped off the items inside before walking away to see how James West was doing.

His door was half opened. He knocked to let him know that he was here. "Come in Artie." He said with having to sitting up in bed reading a newspaper given to him by one of the nurses.

"Hey! Jim how are you doing this evening?" He said in a very strange way for which his friend picked up right away.

"Much better Artemus. Were you able to find out anything with checking the halls of the hospital?" He asked with sitting up further in his bed and for which was very uncomfortable.

"One moment while I check the hallway and close this door before I say a word to you." He said with walking back outside of the semi lighted hallway of the second floor.

Afterwards he closed the door and locked it in order to tell him what he was able to hear earlier. After explaining the balance of the conversation. Artemus had to sit down on a chair with having butterflies in his stomach. Currently he could use a real drink to settle his nerves.

"Are you serious Artie? Maybe it's a bunch of criminals with getting hold of the mind drugs from Doctor Loveless. Or it's possible that we are going to be attack from aliens?" West said in a serious tone with his questions.

"Jim, I have no idea what to think at this time. But that conversation really did scare me. By the way while your been getting treated. Have you noticed anything strange with any of the staff besides those two patients that I seen earlier?" Gordon asked just for the hell of it.

"In answering your question. I haven't seen anyone acting out of the ordinary Artemus. Now get out of here before that restaurant starts to close and your going to miss out." West exclaimed with his suggestion to have his friend leave now.

"I get the message Jim, I am going for the reason that I am hungry and I need to recharge my energy before I start to investigate this weird case in the first place." He said with shaking his friend's hand feeling a little bit cold to his touch. For which was strange to him in the first place. He wasn't going to say anything further to him. "All right James good night and try to get some rest."

"I will try Artie." He said and that was it when his friend walked out into the hallway after unlocking the door.


	15. Chapter 15

The Night Of The Angle Of Projectory

Chapter 15th

Artemus walked out of his partner's hospital room. However he was thinking to himself that he certainly wasn't James West. He was talking differently and with the fact that he was feeling cold to touch.

Something was going on and he needed to find out. But first things first. He needed to eat and get some rest before he does anything. Artemus wasn't able to trust anyone now including Doctor Martins.

As for the president. He will check with him later with getting into onto his carriage to head for the restaurant and hopefully there will be something happening to give him a slight clue. It was starting to get dark now and he needed to watch where he goes in spite the fact that the lamp posts were lit.

There were only a few of the residents walking or using there horses or carriages to get around the city of Washington, D.C.

Gordon was able to find the restaurant once again. As he ties up the carriage with the two horses needing to graze and drink water. Pushing open the swinging doors and walking inside. There were not all that many of the residents eating dinner this evening.

One of the female hostess came over to ask on whether he like a table or sit at the bar saloon instead. Since the restaurant does serve liquor and beer for the locals that are old enough to drink.

"I will sit at a table near a corner if you please." Artemus says to the young hostess.

"Of course sir. Come this way with me to take you to your request." She hands him the menu once he was able to sit down at his corner table . And by accident he almost tripped when she was able to help him out. It was at this time when he was holding onto her hand feeling cold to the touch like his partner James West.

"Thanks. I will order with the following of with a roasted chicken with mash potatoes, string beans and a large iced tea with three sugars on the side." Gordon said with his interest peaked even higher.

"I will be back with your drink while I turn in your food order into the kitchen." She walks away like a cold zombie in spite the fact she can talk.


	16. Chapter 16

The Night Of The Angle Of Projectory

Chapter 16

Artemus Gordon will have to speak to the president of the United States to asked his judgement on the entire matter. Especially when there are residents of Washington, D.C. walking around like zombies and cold to the touch.

This is one factor he's not able to understand ever since he had gotten word about the mission from Colonel Richmond.

His food was being brought over to his table. He didn't say a word to the hostess after she had dropped it off onto his table, along with his beer. Gordon was going to need it after the past few days.

He asked for two more beers before leaving for the White House. He was half sloush already, as he had to take his time aftet paying the bill. His horse is going to disown him if he doesn't get onto the top and into the saddle. "Whoa boy!" He says with a gas pain from his stomach.

Gordon gave the order for his horse start moving while certain residents were watching him leave the area for the White House.

"Jonas, he needs to be watched very closely with having to been at the hospital earlier visiting his partner." Avery Richards says with having to one of three in charge of the entire operation.

"I will see to it sir. We can't have anyone figure out just what exactly we are trying to do." Jonas replied with watching the last of Artemus Gordon and his horse leave the area of the restaurant. "Get moving so that you can see where exactly he's heading."

Jonas moved off to climb onto his grey horse to start following Gordon. While Richards went to check with his associates on when everything will be ready for the plan to break into Fort Knox. He and his friends mostly all criminals have been planning it for almost a year.

Taking his carriage tied to the post with his two horses. He would head outside of the city of Washington, D.C. at a cave that was opened up months ago. It's also the hiding place for the special hot air balloons having everyone think it's U.F.O'S flying around.

As for those residents walking around like zombies. They had been taken and drugged. Even though the effects only last a few weeks. Any one given the drugs won't know a thing after the drugs in there systems stop working.


	17. Chapter 17

The Night Of The Angle Of Projectory

Chapter 18th

Artemus Gordon riding his horse heading for the White House. It was strange to see the lack of residents walking around this particular section with the President inside the White House working.

Gordon really needed to speak with the president in regard to what was going on. He just hopes that it's not too late to reach him. All of sudden everything now seems to be on his shoulders for when it comes to the mission and what has been going on the past few months with those objects.

Moving to the side entrance for where the kitchen is located. No doubt there would be the secret service agents and the employees having something to eat with the time being noon at this point. Tying his horse on the post for where water was inside the bucket.

Walking inside...

"Gentlemen is everything okak with the president?" Agent Greenly looked up from his food having chicken in the basket made by the cooks.

"He's fine Mr. Gordon. Matter of fact he's been asking for you. He's very much interested in wanting to know what exactly has been going on."

"Where is the president now inside the White House?" Artie asked with great concern for his well being.

"He's in the library having lunch, a drink and his usual cigar, agent Gordon." Greenly replied with the information of his location.

"Excuse me while I go speak with him gentlemen." Artie said with leaving to see to the president. Even though at the same time he was worried about partner James West.

Five minutes later at the entrance of the library. Artemus knocks on the door while he waits for a response from the president. "Come in already." He said in a huff with his response.

Gordon walked in to see him taking a sip from his wine glass. "Mr. President, I have something to report finally." Artemus said with taking a chair in the library to si tin front of him.

"Just what the hell is going on Artemus. This entire White House has been strange ever since those crazy lights in the sky had shown up. I might say that someone is causing this nonsense."

"They are Mr. President. There are a bunch of criminals having planned this for almost a year. They are looking to rob something really big to have a pay off. Those lights are rigged balloons making everyone think they are being attacked by aliens. As for everyone acting like zombies including my partner James, I have a feeling some type of drug is being used. I will check into this further once I have something to eat before heading out again."

"What are we to do with this job of their's Artemus?" The president said with getting up from his black leather chair worried.

"I am going to need help with asking one of your secret service men to come along with me. I think your protection Agent Greenly sounds like the right man to dig into the truth." He replied with his suggestion. "I think it will be best that you speak with him. While I will be at resting inside my room at the top of Doctor Martin's office." Gordon responded with leaving the president and the library to head for his room to rest a little. He had changed his mind about eating for now.


	18. Chapter 18

The Night Of The Angle Of Projectory

Chapter 18th

Artemus was reaching Doc Martins place. When he saw the older doctor sitting on the front porch drinking a mint julep and a sandwich. Martins looks up from his drink and rather enjoying it a great deal.

Gordon moves off his carriage to tie the horses around the white post and water. Adjusting his black hat and the rest of his clothing. He saw the doctor with walking up the stairs.

"Hello Mr. Gordon. How is your partner James West?" Martins replied with Artemus sitting next to him for a moment before heading upstairs.

"Feeling better Doc. However I have no idea when his doctors are going to release him from the hospital. Otherwise I asked for help from the White House to help me out. I have someone named Greenly an agent like myself to come here to join up with me to finish up with the investigation." Gordon replied with a slight yawn.

"You have best get upstairs and get some sleep. When is he supposed to arrive?" Doc Martins responded with getting up to head back inside. Since he's had enough of the fresh air for today and early evening.

"I am going now before he arrives in a couple of hours. By the way do you have any extra lantern's to borrow Doc? I am going to need them for when we explore a cave outside the city that I have heard about."

"I will leave them next to your door so you won't be tripping over them when your're awake." He moves inside as with Gordon to walk upstairs to the second floor of his rented sleeping quarters.

Meanwhile Agent Greenly left the White House to head for Doctor Martins house in the city. He had plenty of ammo with him just in case he might be attacked. He was told not to take any chances while going to meet up with agent Artemus Gordon.

It was now dark. He had his lantern on him in order for him to see where he's going while riding his black and grey horse he's had for the past few years.

He had found it to be very quiet during the evening. The stars were now out at this time as it was clear of any clouds. It was supposed to be a full moon from what the weather forecasters have been reporting.

While he was riding his horse. He looked up into the sky to see a strange object moving towards the Northwest direction. The very same direction Artemus Gordon had told him they would be heading. Greenly needed to have his horse move quicker, in order to advise Gordon of what he was able to see.

Twenty Five minutes

Greenly finally arrives at Doc Martins house. He knew where to go with his directions given to him by Artemus Gordon. Knocking on the door he saw the lanterns waiting on the side of the door. He had no idea who it was that had left them for the agent. After knocking a second time, he heard Gordon's voice telling him to come inside.

"You made it in good time Greenly?" Gordon said with putting on his hat after getting himself together after an hour and 30 minute nap.

"It's because I rush here after seeing a strange object in the sky heading for the Northwest section. The very same direction we will be going Mr. Gordon." Greenly responded with the both of them walking out of the room. When Gordon noticed the two lanterns on the side. "It looks like Doc Martins was able to help me out after all."

"Yeah! I saw them there when I walked up from down stairs." Greenly announced with walking towards the stairs.

Artemus had to stop him for a moment. "Greenly, I need to ask you on whether that object in the sky looked like a weather balloon to you?" He asked the question.

"I really couldn't tell Mr. Gordon. It was up too far up into the air. It might of been sir. Shall we go now to try and catch those criminals involved in all this madness of late?"


	19. Chapter 19

The Night Of The Angle Of Projectory

Chapter 19th

They had a rough trip ahead of them. They didn't know how long it was going to take to reach the large cave outside of the city of Washington, D.C.

Temperatures were starting to drop with the moon starting to move over the horizon. Artemus tried his best to cheer himself up. While his partner James West was some where, even though he's supposed to be in the hospital being treated for his fall from his horse. He still doesn't understand as to why or when he might of been exchanged with a double.

Greenly started to talk about what the president was thinking about the entire episode. "He thinks as well yourself Mr. Gordon that it has to be criminals. Even though not thinking that Doctor Loveless might be involved in the entire charade."

"I highly doubt it Greenly. Loveless doesn't have the resources to pull this off. And besides he had been in prison only a few months ago before be had someone break him out. This took a look time to put everything together." Artemus says over to greenly on his horse with the lantern on the side.

"What are we going to do on whether we find out whose is causing all this madness sir?" He asked in a serious demeanor. It was if he was beginning to get scared to forged ahead.

"We find out first before getting caught. Otherwise he will be to call for reinforcements to help us shut down the operation Greenly. It's a long shot that we will know right away just who is actually running the entire operation."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the large cave some 15 miles outside the city of Washington, D.C.

One man came out with his superior Sully in his late forties with salt & pepper hair. They had been sleeping inside the back of the cave after finishing up the last of sending out the balloons.

"When are we supposed to step up the operation Sully?" Wayne announced having to be sounding annoyed after months of setting up everything.

Shaking his head. Sully says the following to the young man. "It's going to be soon. Our men need further information on when the big shipment of gold will be transferred into Fort Knox with authorization from the White House." He responded with padding the young man's shoulders for emotional support.

"Thanks sir for helping me out. I need to go back inside to have something to eat. It's late and we still have work to finished before down." Wayne says with a yawn walking back inside with a torch in his hand.

Watching from the rocks after getting off there horses two hours later of moving fast.

Artemus and Greenly were able to just see the two men on the outside of the cave go back inside. "I only see those two head back inside." Gordon said to Greenly.

"Do we go inside to captured the both of them and interrogate the two to try and get the information out of them?" Greenly asked nervously with his question.

'Now what do you think Greenly? We are here to discover the truth of this operation of theirs. Now lets go and get ready for the outcome, and just hopefully we will be able to inform the president." Gordon watched Greenly get ready with him to settled his nerves.


	20. Chapter 20

The Night Of The Angle Of Projectory

Chapter 20th

James West didn't like being tied to the post along with his mouth placed with tape so that no one will be able to hear him down in the basement of the hospital. While his double was acting as him inside his hospital room. While his nurses and even the doctor thinking that it's him.

There was only one guard watching him at this particular time inside the basement with only a few of the employees knows about this place. He just hopes that no one will come here after he escapes from his captor.

Playing with the post. West was trying to figure out how to break the rope that was tied to the metal post.

Inside his cuff was a small knife that would be able to cut the rope a little bit at a time. Sometime soon he was going to be fed by the guard with his usual slop. He would wait to make his move with trying to knock him out with his arms and legs.

15 minutes of working on the rope with the knife. He was ready to break away when the guard coming from another room bringing in his tray with his food and drink. He was ready when he broke away quickly to catch the medium size man knocking him to the cement floor and using pressure points to put him to sleep for a long time.

Finding the tape inside. He was able to place several pieces over his mouth and pulling him into the other room. West had to take in a deep breath from the pulling of the body. It's been a long while that he has even with his recent training.

Finding the key on the body, he was able to open it and leave without anyone else stopping him. He needed to get out of the hospital and try and find Artemus Gordon. The only other obvious spot would have to be the White House and the president.

Finding a horse outside the hospital at the lateness of the hour. There wasn't anyone around to have him steal the horse before mounting it with pushing the horse to move with the brown reigns, along with heading towards the White House.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Artemus Gordon and Greenly carrying there weapons in their hands were ready for anything inside the cave. They were moving deeper inside with only one small torch. It was just small enough for them to see. Not enough for anyone to notice right away.

Whispering to Gordon. "Did you hear that sir?" He announced with stopping short listening to a sound around the corner of the cave filled with heavy air and dust.

"I did Greenly. We need to be careful from here on end." Artie replied to see Greenly on full alert with his gun after checking into the barrel to be filled.

"Ready!" Greenly said in a soft demeanor to have Gordon start up ahead, while Greenly followed.


	21. Chapter 21

The Night Of The Angle Of Projectory

Chapter 21

Agent James West was able to get away from the hospital without anyone following him to the White House. He still didn't understand just what the hell was going on in the first place. Even though not knowing just where did his friend Artemus Gordon had gone to.

Looking briefly up into the night sky to see whether there was any type of objects flying around to scare the local residents. He continued to ride quickly on the dirt road with no one riding on it for the moment. He wasn't able to see all that well in the dark. In spite the fact that the light posts haven't been lit.

He was feeling weak still after being knocked out by a drug that was given to him thinking it was one of his nurses inside his room, before placing a copy of himself to have his partner think it was him.

Taking his time now with another ten minutes before reaching the White House. He was hoping and praying that the president would be able to understand his reasoning on what is going on.

15 minutes later ...

Arriving at the White House. He ties the horse for where the water container was filled. He entered through the kitchen area for where he was stopped by the Secret Service before going any where else.

"It's important that I speak with the president. Tell him Secret Service agent James West is here to talk with him." He said with anxiety in his demeanor.

The two agents left the kitchen to wake the president sleeping having gone to bed early for a change after the past few weeks of stress.

James West had gone to sit down at the table having to wait on them. And in the mean time there was Rye bread on the table that was taken out from the cupboard by the two to eat as a snack. He was able to take a couple of bites with the water pitcher and plastic cups left on the table that wasn't used.

Moments Later...

Both agents came back to tell him that the president will be waiting to speak with him in the library.

Putting down the bread, while letting them know he was able to take a piece of the Rye bread before leaving the kitchen to head for the library on the second floor. He will have to walk up the flight of stairs holding onto the railing.

Inside the library

The president was sitting in his chair smoking a cigar waiting for West to arrive when he heard a knock on the door. "Come!" he said to James West walking inside looking haggard and tired.

"What's going on agent West?" He asked with taking a puff of his cigar and placing it inside the ash tray to speak with James West.

"I was drugged from inside my hospital room and taken to a room inside an basement. And was replaced with some type of a body double, however I was able to get away to come here. I have no idea where my partner Artemus Gordon had gone to Mr. President?"

"I know where he has gone to James. He's with another one of my secret service agents named Greenly heading towards the northwest for where there is a large cave and the sight of those strange weather balloons." He announced.

"Then that is where I will be heading. But first I need a few hours of sleep and food, along with a change of clothes that is at Doc Martins house. Excuse me sir, I will go there now with the horse I had to steal outside the hospital."

"You're not going any where accept sleeping in one of the guest rooms James. I will have the butler take you to the third floor bedrooms. I will have him give you a set of clean clothes left in the closets by other guests, along with sleeping clothes. I will be sure to have him feed you as well to try and get your energy levels back up."

"Thanks Mr. President for helping me out with your gracious demeanor." West said before seeing the butler walk in to have his orders given to him.


	22. Chapter 22

The Night Of The Angle Of Projectory

Chapter 22

James West was escorted to the third floor by the butler with climbing the stairs in order to reach the guest bedrooms. He felt a little uncomfortable for some odd reason. He didn't know what was making him feel this way. Knowing for the fact that his partner Artemus Gordon was doing his job with looking into the answers of the strange objects in the sky.

Finally reaching the top floor feeling some what winded with the stairs. He need to sleep, however with the butler bringing up food as well. His mind and stomach would be telling him he's hungry.

He didn't have to walk that far with the guest room having to be the second of all four rooms. Davic opened the room with a key he had in his hand. "Please go right on in. While I have the cook to bring up the food from the kitchen." He said with heading back down to speak with the cook already having the food ready to be brought up.

James West had food the room just gorgeous with the colors of light pinks and purples mixed in. Finding the closet with the clothes inside just like what the president had said to him.

Finding a plaid shirt that was a little too big on him. He would be able to wear it to bed. Otherwise there was enough shirts and pants in various colors that had fitted him. Moving over to the marble dresser, he found long white socks and thermal underwear to be place on under neath the plaid shirt.

James West was all set. It was at this time when the cook arrived with a tray of food and a bag filled with items for him to eat and drink.

"Here you go Mr. West. I was able to put together enough of items that you just might like. Enjoy while I go back downstairs to cook." Davic said to the secret service agent.

"What are you cooking at this late hour?" West had to asked with his curiosity coming into play right now.

"Getting certain items ready for the morning. I won't be on shift in the morning. It's going to be Anders taking over for the day. Excuse me, I need to go now Mr. West."

He leaves while West goes to sample the different meats, bread and veggies on the table. Including some type of juice that looked like orange to him. Inside the bag there were pieces of fruit as with oranges cut into slices, as with the apples and water melon inside a small container.

So he decided to sit on the edge of the bed to eat before going to bed. And when he did get the blankets, he was able to fall off to sleep without dreams...


	23. Chapter 23

The Night Of The Angle Projectory

Chapter 23

Meanwhile inside the cave. Artemus and Greenly were just about ready to captured the one young man Wayne moving into another section of the cave.

"Hold it right there." Artemus says with pointing his revolver at him. While Greenly places tape over his mouth in order not to scream out, along with tying his hands behind his back.

"Move it now outside of the cave." Greenly pushes him towards the outer entrance of the cave. They needed to bring him back to the White House to be interrogated, while the president would be watching with asking questions as well.

"We need to get the hell out of here now before the other one shows up. Lets move it Greenly. We need to find out the truth on just what the hell is going on." Moving fast with there prisoner through the cave and moving outside to catch up with there horses waiting inside the trees.

Taking some time to reach the trees and getting onto the trail back to the city. Greenly placed his prisoner in the front of him while he was in the back with his weapon behind his back.

Artemus was behind on his horse making sure that no one would be following them. Meanwhile inside the cave the man came back looking for his associate supposed to be sleeping. He wasn't able to find him, so he headed to look in the back of the cave leading out on the back to head for the tents that was put up for all of the employees involved in the operation. He was pissed as to why he would leave his post.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Fort Knox

A carriage was arriving to the secured area with guards all around the installation. Paperwork was handed over to the security guards with opening up the gates heading to the vault holding the United States currency ordered by the government and the president of the United States.

The carriage carrying a large shipment of gold and coins. The driver is ordered to move inside with four guards on the side of the carriage carrying rifles. They are ordered to shoot at anything, while asking questions afterwards.

The carriage moves inside the gate with heading on over to the vault. There were guards all over the entire fort watching every entrance and the sky for sky attacks.


	24. Chapter 24

The Night Of The Angle Of Projectory

Chapter 24

Hot air balloons two of them were up very high over looking the Fort Knox area. The two associates inside each one using framed binoculars to look down to see what type of security there were at the gates, while moving away to head back to camp.

Meanwhile inside the vault. All of the gold and coins were placed inside with the guards signing a report to be sent back to the officers in charge. The security guards and the carriage would be heading back to Virginia.

With the guards coming out of the vault. The both of them look up into the sunny sky to see two strange objects into the sky and for which they had no idea on what it was. They didn't bother to look again before releasing that the objects had disappeared quickly.

The carriage and the guards headed out of the fort. It was going to be a long trip with supplies packed inside the carriage after dropping off the gold and coins into the vault.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Artemus Gordon and Greenly holding onto there prisoner. They would be arriving at the White House in twenty minutes. They had reach the city perimeter with the early dawn approaching .

Finally arriving at the side entrance of the White House. Both men were exhausted with moving down the prisoner, even though he didn't try to excape.

Greenly had Artemus to watch the prisoner while moving inside to speak with who ever was on duty for the secret service. "Joneys is the president up from his sleep? We have a prisoner from the cave outside of town and is involved with the operation with those strange objects in the sky."

"I will go inform the president. By the way please let Artemus Gordon know that his partner James West is here on the third floor sleeping. He arrived last night Greenly." He left to speak with the president, while Greenly went to speak with Gordon and seeing if the prisoner was behaving.

Moments later...

Joneys walks outside of the kitchen to have the two agents and the prisoner to be asked questions. Walking through the kitchen with two other agents following them to protect the prisoner. They would be inside the library with the president, Gordon and Greenly asking Wayne the questions.

"Tell me Wayne do you happen to know why the objects in the sky?" The president asked from his chair smoking heavy.

Wayne was standing in the middle of the library with the secret service including Gordon and Greenly standing in the back and front of the president.

"They are weather balloons to survey the Virginia Fort Knox section. I don't know the full details sir, but I think they are planning on stealing something from the vault."

Artemus asked the next question. "How many are involved in the operation Wayne?" He asked with the president being annoyed at this point.

"I know my boss Geo Walton is in charge and I believe he lives in New York City. He gives the orders. Otherwise there are twenty others having worked with getting the balloons ready to survey."

It was the president's turn this time with placing his cigar into the ash tray. "When are they planning on robbing Fort Knox?" He says with a demeanor that was frightening to see.

"It could be any time Mr. President." Wayne replied.

"All right gentlemen. I suggest you put him into the cell down in the basement and make sure there are plenty of guards to watch him. Bu tin the meantime I need to send a message to Fort Knox and let them know what is going on. Greenly set up a team and soldiers to head for Fort Knox. Make sure to bring plenty of firearms just in case Fort Knox is attack from those balloons." The president ordered while Gordon went upstairs to see how his partner James West was doing.


	25. Chapter 25

The Night Of The Angle Of Projectory

Chapter 25

Hot air balloons two of them were up very high over looking the Fort Knox area. The two associates inside each one using framed binoculars to look down to see what type of security there were at the gates, while moving away to head back to camp.

Meanwhile inside the vault. All of the gold and coins were placed inside with the guards signing a report to be sent back to the officers in charge. The security guards and the carriage would be heading back to Virginia.

With the guards coming out of the vault. The both of them look up into the sunny sky to see two strange objects into the sky and for which they had no idea on what it was. They didn't bother to look again before releasing that the objects had disappeared quickly.

The carriage and the guards headed out of the fort. It was going to be a long trip with supplies packed inside the carriage after dropping off the gold and coins into the vault.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Artemus Gordon and Greenly holding onto there prisoner. They would be arriving at the White House in twenty minutes. They had reach the city perimeter with the early dawn approaching .

Finally arriving at the side entrance of the White House. Both men were exhausted with moving down the prisoner, even though he didn't try to excape.

Greenly had Artemus to watch the prisoner while moving inside to speak with who ever was on duty for the secret service. "Joneys is the president up from his sleep? We have a prisoner from the cave outside of town and is involved with the operation with those strange objects in the sky."

"I will go inform the president. By the way please let Artemus Gordon know that his partner James West is here on the third floor sleeping. He arrived last night Greenly." He left to speak with the president, while Greenly went to speak with Gordon and seeing if the prisoner was behaving.

Moments later...

Joneys walks outside of the kitchen to have the two agents and the prisoner to be asked questions. Walking through the kitchen with two other agents following them to protect the prisoner. They would be inside the library with the president, Gordon and Greenly asking Wayne the questions.

"Tell me Wayne do you happen to know why the objects in the sky?" The president asked from his chair smoking heavy.

Wayne was standing in the middle of the library with the secret service including Gordon and Greenly standing in the back and front of the president.

"They are weather balloons to survey the Virginia Fort Knox section. I don't know the full details sir, but I think they are planning on stealing something from the vault."

Artemus asked the next question. "How many are involved in the operation Wayne?" He asked with the president being annoyed at this point.

"I know my boss Geo Walton is in charge and I believe he lives in New York City. He gives the orders. Otherwise there are twenty others having worked with getting the balloons ready to survey."

It was the president's turn this time with placing his cigar into the ash tray. "When are they planning on robbing Fort Knox?" He says with a demeanor that was frightening to see.

"It could be any time Mr. President." Wayne replied.

"All right gentlemen. I suggest you put him into the cell down in the basement and make sure there are plenty of guards to watch him. Bu tin the meantime I need to send a message to Fort Knox and let them know what is going on. Greenly set up a team and soldiers to head for Fort Knox. Make sure to bring plenty of firearms just in case Fort Knox is attack from those balloons." The president ordered while Gordon went upstairs to see how his partner James West was doing.


	26. Chapter 26

The Night Of The Angle Of Projectory

Chapter 26

When the president was asking Wayne the questions. Wayne was able to come up with another name.

"And who is that Wayne?" The president asked with waving the secret service to stop moving until he answers the question.

Turning to face the president sitting in his brown leather chair. "There was another man Sully giving me the orders in the cave. He had left to head for the cave a few miles from the small cave. No doubt your be able to catch them into the act."

"I will be sending soldiers there with enough fire power hopefully to take them down Wayne. Is there anything else that won't stop there progress?" He asked with standing up from his chair to over power Wayne for when it comes to his height.

"Nothing." Wayne said with the two secret service agents taking him to the downstairs basement for where three cells are located for purposes like this.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the base camp three miles from the small cave.

Sully went over to the others to ask them a question. He was hot, tired and hungry and mostly frustrated from the entire night of trying to finish up the last of the details with the plan.

"Has anybody seen Wayne?" He asked with seeing everyone shaking there heads with a negative response. "I want all of you to head on out to start looking for him with checking the caves first before heading in the city. I want him found quickly before we start to head on over to the Fort Knox area and begin the plan. Now get moving now gentlemen." He ordered with seeing everyone getting things together and gathering up there horses for the three mile trip to the caves.

As for Sully, he had a headache with needing food before going to sleep for a few hours. He was mostly exhausted with his body from the traveling and the dust of breathing it along the way.


	27. Chapter 27

The Night Of The Angle Of Projectory

Chapter 27

Sully currently the only one left in the base camp for now. He was hoping that his men would be able to find Wayne. Even though he was expecting the worst with having been captured and would be singing as a bird to the authorities.

Trying to get comfortable on his bunk inside the tent. He just couldn't fall asleep. So he had gotten up to just walk around the base camp with the temperatures having to be dropping like a rock..

Lt. Greenly with the soldiers. He was asked by the president to join the soldiers to head for the camp on the other side of the cave three miles out. Currently they had stopped some five hundred feet from the base camp to see only one man for the moment.

Greenly told the soldiers to be ready to storm and captured the man we just saw. He took out his revolver from his belt buckle after moving off his horse earlier. " Lets go quickly everyone." Lt. Greenly ordered even though he was a secret service agent for the President of The United States.

The eight soldiers of various ages rush the compound to find the one man Sully raising his hands up into the air when he had a number of trained soldiers on him with rifles.

"I give up gentlemen. I won't give you any further trouble." Sully announced with one of the soldiers tying his hands in the back of him with ropes.

Lt. Greenly says the following. "Where are the rest of your camp members?" He asked with looking around and looking up into the starry night with a moon at quarter mass behind the clud cover.

"Looking for another member name Wayne from the small cave three miles from here. Why do you asked the question?" Sully asked with moving along to reach the horses hiding in the trees.

"We have this Wayne in Custody at the White House in Washington, D.C. He's been asked a number of questions by the president and other secret service agents.." Lt. Greenly responded with placing Sully on a horse by himself. While leaving the rest of the soldiers to look for the rest of the members of the camp.

Lt. Greenly would ride along side Wayne taking the trail back to the city and the White House.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Secret Service agent James West with his partner Artemus Gordon were curious with wanting to speak further with Wayne. Since the president was told of the visit moments later with having to been waken. He wasn't pleased at all once again with losing his beauty sleep.

Meanwhile the guards standing outside the cell in the basement. They were ordered by the two agents to open the cell for a few moments with Wayne not able to sleep.

"Why are you here?" Wayne asked with a nervous tone in his demeanor.

"We need to know on how the hot air balloons are able to get close to Fort Knox?" West said to Wayne with him taking a brief moment to answer the question.

"The hot air balloons won't be landing. It's those involved in the operation will be jumping out with some form of a chute to cushion the landing, and open the gate to let in the wagons after letting go the nerve gas to knock out everyone and even inside to seep through the vents." Wayne said to have both agents shaking there heads. and the additional secret service agents and the president arriving in his robe and pajamas.


	28. Chapter 28

The Night Of The Angle Of Projectory

Chapter 28

The president wasn't happy to see Artemus Gordon and West speaking with Sully further with questions.

"Agents why are you here?" The president said in his gruff tone with moving inside the cell.

"Mr. President we needed to find out further about the attack on Fort Knox." James West replied with moving next to his partner Artemus. "We were able to find out further information in regard to the hot air balloons." West says to him to have the president moving over to Sully.

"What are they going to place on board those balloons Sully?" He asked with hoping to hear an answer that is not going to shock anyone in the room.

"As I was telling Mr. West and Gordon. Nerve gas bombs will be dropped into the compound to knock out everyone, so that my men can get into the fort and head on over to the vault to remove the gold and coins to be sold to there clients." Sully announced to the group inside the cell. "I suggest Mr. President that you have the Fort Knox personnel to leave the area before they decide to attack. I know that I am covering my ass with telling you this. You're going to be much safer this way with removing all of your men. I don't know about the gold and the coins on whether it's proper to move it?"

"It's not! It's going to take just too long to do so. I will need to discuss it further with my advisers and see what they have to say on the matter." The president said with ordering the guard to lock up the cell and wanting everyone in his library in two hours to discuss the options.

Couriers were sent out to his advisers living in the city to come to the White House for a meeting.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Two plus hours later LIBRARY

The library was packed with advisers, secret service including James West and Artemus Gordon.

"I need options gentlemen on how to go about moving all of the gold from Fort Knox before the attack that is supposed to happen in a few days?"

"I have an idea sir. It's going to be tricky at best with using an illusion to place an exact duplicate of the very same vault. While security is place behind it wearing air masks to protect them from the gas. Have everyone else leave the Fort Knox area with just those guards protecting the vault." Artemus says to the president shaking his head as with the rest of the advisers with approval.

"We will need to contact the fort to have everyone leave the area until the coast is clear. Captain Williams is in charge and will be able to understand my madness." The president said with everyone in the library chuckling with the joke to relieve the tension inside.

Doctor Jeremy told the president, he will contact the fort with using the telegraph on the second floor. "I will be sure to have the Captain move quickly on your order to get everyone out of the area." Doctor Jeremy said with leaving the library with an escort with one of the agents moving out of the library to follow.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

FORT KNOX

Captain Williams receiving the order from the president and what to do about the vault. He had his engineers to start to work on it. Otherwise and alarm went out to have everybody to leave the area quickly, while leaving ten guards to stay inside until they find out when the attack will begin.

It wasn't going to be easy with four different trails to be used to leave. Captain Williams was glad in a way that the temperatures were cooler then the recent heat wave they had for three weeks with the summer.


	29. Chapter 29

The Night Of The Angle Of Projectory

Chapter 29

Captain Williams was pleased in a way that everyone was cooperating with leaving the Fort Knox region. Even though there were no sign of their attackers six hours after receiving word from the White House.

The U.S. Army revamped will sending out there own weather balloons with soldiers on them to look for those balloons to be used with having those attackers on board to jump out and outside the fort to use smoke and nerve bombs to have everyone knocked out.

As soon as the order was given by the president of the United States. Colonel Randoph Scotts he had gotten his team together in the clearing near Fort Sumpter just outside of Virginia. There would be five balloons in all carrying four soldiers in each carrying weapons and smoke bombs to protect them from being attack.

Checking the wind and other elements. Everything was a go with the order from Colonel Scotts on board as well. He's been in the service 15 years, he served out west at the Alamo as he left four months prior before being attacked.

There weren't any problems with the balloons taking off into the direction for where Fort Knox was located. It's going to take some hours before they reach the area. Meanwhile on the ground a telegraph message would be sent to the White House and the president to let him know that the balloons with the soldiers had been sent off.

Secret Service agents James West and Artemus Gordon after a proper night rest and food. They would be leaving the White House on horse back to head for Fort Knox. The president, agent Greenly had wished them the best on the trail with reaching the area. Colonel Richmond had been advised of the situation with his two agents and the plan to protect Fort Knox.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Riding the trail for the past five hours. Artemus Gordon asked his partner to stop to take a rest, food or anything else that was needed to be done.

Stopping inside a clearing from a small village name Clemson. After they were done resting. They will be able to ask for help for where they can rent a carriage to take them further with leaving the horses there to stay until the entire emergency situation was over with.

"I do hope James there will be a blacksmith or even a sheriff will be able to help us out." Artemus replied with taking a sip of his black coffee just about done.

"Me to as well Artie. I have no idea how much longer it's going to take us to the Fort Knox sector. Come on lets go find out about that carriage before it gets dark again." West announced with feeling some what still out of it ever since he was able to escape from the hospital basement.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Sure Agent West! I will loan out a carriage for you and your partner Mr. Gordon. However as for Fort Knox, you will have to drive another six hours before reaching your desire destination." Sheriff Amos living in Clemson all of his life as with the rest of the 200 residents. "Lets go into the back of the office for where the carriage is right now. I assume you will have to use your horses since I don't have any extra accept mine own and the deputies.

Moments later James West and Artemus Gordon were hooking up there horses to the carriage. While giving them some water and to grass for a few moments before leaving. They had placed the supplies on board with the sheriff giving to them for free.

After checking that everything was set with the carriage, horses and supplies. They were all set to go with the sheriff's blessing.


	30. Chapter 30

The Night Of The Angle Of Projectory

Chapter 30th

The military soldiers inside the hot air balloons were getting close to the region to start checking for any foreign objects in the air. It was starting to get dark since it was going to be hard to notice anything with those binoculars devised by the inventors for the military.

One of the soldiers Jermey Smith told his boss inside with him and three others. He had noticed a light coming from the North West.

"Good work Mr, Smith. I will contact the others to be ready for attack. I would of never expected they would try this at night." Lt. Boone replied with signaling them to get them ready.

Smith and his associates checked there rifles, smoke bombs and placing on air masks just in case the nerve gas is thrown at them.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Down Below in the Fort Knox section. Three of the eight guards were able to notice the hot air balloons coming towards them from the air. Everyone was ready from behind the shield placed. The eight guards checked the weapons and air masks in case the nerve gas is able to get through the shield.

Moments later gun shots could be heard from the sky as with smoke bombs to catch those inside the three air balloons with the men that are supposed jump out of the balloons.

All three of the smoke bombs were able to make it over to the three balloons while hearing choking and seeing three bodies falling out and hitting the ground. Afterwards the military started to shoot at the hot air balloons making holes, along with shooting at those trying to jump and being hit by the bullets. Two of the three balloons crashed with killing who ever was on board.

While the third there was only one man alive and he decided to fly a white flag to surrender. Using signals, he was told to land on the other side of Fort Knox, while the officials and guards were advised of the end with the jumpers trying to rob Fort Knox.

The balloons had landed in the clearing for where Donny Greenspan was arrested and to be brought back to Washington, D.C. for questioning. However the one question on everyone's mind was who is the real boss of the operation.

They would leave this up to the secret service James West and Artemus Gordon to find out the truth...


	31. Chapter 31

The Night Of The Angle Of Projectory

Chapter 31

Artemus Gordon and James West finally arrived to the Fort Knox area to meet up with the security guards and the officer in charge. They were told that the robbery against Fort Knox had been stopped entirely with the air service destroying the three balloons along with capturing the lone man.

"What do you mean we have to take him back to Washington, D.C.? Secret Service agent James West raised his voice after they had been told to take the prisoner to the president to be interrogated.

"We have orders from your Colonel Richmond and the president. You're going to rest an hour while your wagon will be resupplied, while your going to have food and water until it's ready to go."

"Where do we go to eat and drink, along with washing up quickly?" Artemus asked in a upset mode to have everyone hear his question.

"I will have an escort to take the both of you. While we get your wagon ready and the prisoner. I just hope to god that entire operation never happens ever again?" The officer in charge says after speaking with one of his security officers to take the two secret service agents over to the mess hall on the other side of the vault to eat and drink.

Ten minutes later...

Chowing down with a tray of food that was cooked by the people in charge. They handed the two with a pile of food consisting of chicken, potatoes, a veggie, pie and a beer or juice. West and Gordon decided to take both along with a request to bring along a container of black coffee back to Washington, D.C.

"Jim I just don't like this with the both of us taking back the prisoner. Why us and not the military since it was there vault that was almost robbed?" Gordon says with taking apart the meat from the chicken leg on his tray.

"I don't like it either. Even though originally it is our job to find out the cause of those strange objects in the sky." West replied.

"Sure we have found out. Along with all of the crazy other items that had been weird. Since they have Sully back in Washington, D.C., as with the other. And now this prisoner, I am wondering who is actually behind the entire operation?" He asked with his curiosity kicking in again.

"I believe one of those two in Washington D.C. is the boss of the entire operation Artemus." West responded with finishing up his beer in the tin cup.

"Lets hope so. I need to get back home with my family, as with your own James boy!" Artemus announced to not really surprise James West since he had missed his wife Winoma and his son.

Afterwards finishing the food. West and Gordon went to the rest room that was set up for them to clean up and relieved themselves before leaving for the trip.


	32. Chapter 32

Author Notes: This is the final chapter for this story.

The Night Of The Angle Of Projectory

Chapter 32

Some time later after arriving back in Washington, D.C. Service Service agents West, Gordon and Greenly were celebrating at the D.C. Saloon having drinks after all three suspects arrested in the balloons caper was over with finally.

Sully, Wayne and Donny Greenspan were able to talk with the authorities including the president of the United States. They are currently waiting the Judge Samuels Wikins to arrive back with being on the circuit with others. Otherwise with the information given there sentences no doubt be cut down from life to 30 years or so.

They were taken to the Washington, D.C. prison just outside of the city 15 miles away. Security officers working for the president will be taking them to that prison with three cells waiting for them.

The saloon was very busy with customers in the middle of the afternoon. Both West and Gordon ordered more drinks for them and for Greenly. He's been promoted by the president and his superior to full rank in charge of the president and his errands outside of the White House. Greenly was already bombed with three drinks in spite the fact that Artemus ordered another round.

When the waiter came over to bring the drinks. He asked on whether they were interested in food to help coat the liquor. "Sure order three chicken in the baskets with fries and a salad young man." Artemus says with swaying in his seat sitting across from his partner and Greenly.

"I will place your orders gentlemen. Excuse me." He walks away to hand in the orders to the kitchen.

"One thing for sure Jim Boy. I am damn glad that Doctor Loveless wasn't involved with this lunacy." Gordon replied with downing his last drink of the day. He needs to be sober for when they go see Doctor Martins to thank him for all he had done for them.

"Doctor Martins deserves a medal for all he had to endure with climbing those damn stairs every time."James West exclaimed with inhaling the last of his drink as well. Greenly was going slow with his until it was time to drink water with his food.

"By the way gentlemen. I had forgotten to mention earlier that the man Corey Waterson that had tried to run you into the ground with his carriage has been arrested and placed into an mental hospital having broke down with the truth to his boss working in the gardens. He had it out for all Secret Service agents, and he fixated on you for some on reason."

"He actually worked for the White House Greenly?" West asked with seeing the waiter coming over with the food.

"Yes Mr. West. No one knew that he had a history of mental illness in his family. He is the only survivor having told the authorities that he killed his sister Athena and father Jack the past few years and burying them. He was able to give the location before finally cracking up and being placed in a straight jacket." Greenly replied with taking the last sip of his drink before going to water. He was hungry as with West and Gordon digging into the Chicken in the basket.

HOURS LATER...

Feeling better after eating and getting in the fresh air were heading on over to Doc Martins place. They had placed there horses at the railing for where the water was inside the black container.

Doctor Martins came out of the house to see the two agents coming to see him. "Gentlemen it's nice to see you. James how are you feeling by the way?" He asked with shaking there hands firmly.

"Fine doc! We came here to give you something from Fort Knox, Virginia. We were able to get the permission to have them give this to you." James West hands him a black with silver trimming box to Doctor Martins for helping them out over all.

He goes to open it to have a shocked look on his expression. "My God! It's beautiful gentlemen a gold coin. It must be worth a fortune?" He asked with watching there faces.

"It is Doc. You can finally retire with this coin if need be. Here is the official papers signed by the General of Fort Knox stating that it's yours." James West replied with giving him a hug for helping him with his illness prior caused by those involved with the attempted robbery of Fort Knox.

"I really don't know what to say gentlemen." Doc takes off his specks to wipe his eyes.

"It's all yours Doctor. Please take care of yourself. We are leaving to try and watch up to the Wanderer. It's the train that we travel on cross country during missions. Along with the fact our families are on that train. We will leave you now." West responded this time with a hug as with Artemus Gordon.

"So long James and Gordon. Hopefully I will see you in the near future." Doc said.

The end


End file.
